Jason y Aria deseos ocultos
by Yovana2907
Summary: Desde que soñé con él aquella noche no he podido dejar de pensar en Jason. Cada vez que le veo se me pone un nudo en el estómago que no me deja respirar y hace que mi corazón se me acelere a un ritmo frenético.


ARIA Y JASON

Desde que soñé con él aquella noche no he podido dejar de pensar en Jason. Cada vez que le veo se me pone un nudo en el estómago que no me deja respirar y hace que mi corazón se me acelere a un ritmo frenético.

Me acabo de levantar de la cama, como cada mañana desde aquella noche tengo sueños húmedos con él y las condiciones en las que me despierto no son normales.

Abro el armario y cojo algo de ropa, tengo clase de historia a primera hora y si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde. Bajo por las escaleras y me topo con mi hermano, me da un golpe en el hombro con el suyo y yo le atravieso con la mirada. Éste niño cada vez está más perdido en esta vida y eso me preocupa demasiado.

Llego a la cocina y lleno un termo con café. Cojo mi bolso y corro hacia el instituto para no llegar tarde.

Camino por los pasillos del instituto hacia mi taquilla para guardar los libros, cuando la cierro me topo con la perfecta cara esculpida de Jason. Dios ¿por qué me haces esto?

Se acerca hacia mi poco a poco invadiendo mi espacio vital. Poso mi mano sobre su pecho. – Jason, tengo pareja, ya te lo he dicho. – A Jason no le importa nada de lo que digo y termino con la espalda apoyada en mi taquilla cerrada, rodeada por los brazos de Jason mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos. Se acerca a mi oído y comienza a susurrarme que no vaya a clase, que haga una locura con él.

Trago saliva, el nudo que tengo en la garganta no me deja tragar ni un ápice de ella. No paro de pensar en Ezra, no puedo traicionarle así de esta manera, pero es que Jason. No sé, Jason me gusta demasiado.

Jason me agarra de la mano, y me dejo arrastras hacia el baño de hombres. Nos metemos en uno de los cubículos, Jason me empotra contra la pared, agarra mi cara con ambas manos y comienza a besarme apasionadamente, sin pedir permiso abarca el interior de mi boca con su lengua, con agresividad. Me agarra la pierna izquierda y la sube hasta su cadera, su mano izquierda rodea mi espalda y me aprieta contra él, haciendo que sienta su dura erección. Comienza a restregarse contra la zona de mi sexo. Gimo sobre sus gruesos labios y el sonríe de medio lado enseñándome su preciosa dentadura. Baja mi pierna al suelo y me mira con deseo la zona de los pechos, yo sonrío y a la vez me pongo colorada. Llevo una blusa blanca, acompañada de un colgante, una falda y unas botas negras.

Jason lleva sus masculinas manos hacia mi blusa y desabrocha uno a uno muy lentamente los botones de esta. Veo que se pone más y más nervioso cada vez que desabrocha un botón y ve más cerca que el final de la blusa se acerca.

Retiro la tela de mi pecho y dejo ver mis turgentes pechos tapados con un sostén negro que las realza haciendo que queden perfectas. Jason se relame los labios al ver ese espectáculo y sin pensárselo dos veces me quita rápidamente la blusa, la lanza por encima de la puerta, me quita el collar por encima de la cabeza, aparta mi pelo hacia un lado y comienza a besarme el cuello lentamente, pasa su lengua sensualmente por este haciendo que los pelos de mi brazo se pongan de punta. Desde el cuello llega hasta mi barbilla, la cual mordisquea una y otra vez. Sonrío, agarro su cabeza y le bajo hacia mis pechos, comienza a besarlos mientras me retira el sostén, cuando me lo quita dirige su boca hacia mis pezones. Los acaricia con su lengua y los mordisquea hasta que ambos están duros como piedras, de mis pechos baja lentamente dejando un río de besos por mi vientre. Cuando llega a la cinturilla de la falda, desabrocha el botón de ésta y me baja la falda hasta los tobillos, yo la doy una patada y me abalanzo hacia él para besarle con toda la pasión que tengo reprimida por él desde hace unas cuantas noches. Le quito el jersey y mientras se desabrocha el pantalón para sacarse lo que se tiene que sacar dejo un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta su curtido hombro lleno de músculos.

Jason me coge como si fuera una simple pluma, hace que le rodee la cintura con mis largas piernas y mete poco a poco su miembro en mi húmeda cavidad. – Jason me va el riesgo deja de ir lento, no soy virgen. Necesito que me embistas ya. – Mi sexo encharcado pide sexo duro, muy duro y lo quiere ya. Jason me mira con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de diablillo aparece en su bella cara. Me agarra más fuerte y me la embiste de golpe. Suelto un grito de placer al notar que sus grandezas llegan hasta lo mas hondo de mi ser. Encajamos a la perfección, mi interior se amolda a su miembro como una pieza perfecta de puzle. Jason comienza a moverse en mi interior, con fuerza. Me agarro a su espalda para no resbalarme. Mi espalda choca una y otra vez contra la puerta del baño, cada vez mete y saca su pene mas rápido y mas fuerte, yo grito de placer cada vez más y más rápido. Él se aferra a mis nalgas apretándolas con ganas. Me muerde el cuello sin parar de follarme duro y me hace un chupetón en el cuello. El interior de mi vagina comienza a tener espasmos, está a punto de terminar y a él se le ve en la cara que también. Las últimas embestidas que da son duras, dolorosas y sobre todo placenteras, muy placenteras. Me esta haciendo llegar al cielo. De un momento a otro me veo teniendo un orgasmo, corriéndome como nunca me he corrido con nadie. Él grita, me aprieta mucho mas las nalgas y termina dentro de mi.

Cuando acabamos los dos me besa los labios de una manera tierna y me baja al suelo. Nos vestimos y me dice que vaya por la tarde a su casa que me estará esperando.

Jason sale del baño primero y yo me quedo pensativa en apoyada en la pared sonriente. Suena mi móvil, es un mensaje. Lo abro.

_Las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas, ¿qué diría Ezra de todo esto si se enterara? No tientes a la suerte puta. –A._


End file.
